1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle holder support device, which is suitably utilized when an in-vehicle holder unit, selected from among various types thereof such as a pocket, a trash box, a table or the like, according to a usage as required, is attached to a desired position in a vehicle interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 10-291442, for example, discloses a conventional article holder, which is utilized when various types of in-vehicle holder units such as a pocket, a trash box, a table, etc. are to be separately provided within a vehicle interior. The article holder comprises a hook, a base member formed according to a shape of an arm rest, and an article holding portion capable of holding various types of articles such as a beverage container or the like.
When the article holder is utilized, the base member is mounted on the arm rest and then the article holding portion for holding the in-vehicle holder units such as the pocket, the table or the like selected according to a usage as required can be attached to the hook of the base portion.
Since the article holder with the structure like this is utilized within a restricted vehicle interior, it is desirable that a user can easily attach the in-vehicle holder unit to the base member even in such a restricted in-vehicle space. At the same time, it is also desirable that in the article holder, the article holding portion is attached to the base portion so as to be able to withstand vibrations generated while the vehicle is travelling.